The Game of Life
by Nil00
Summary: After discovering my trusted friend is going off on his own with the party of the hottest girls in school on summer break, I was grieving in despair until Titles and Levels flying above people head the next morning I woke up, as if it was a game. It wasn't long before I found out that my life has been turned into a game. My name is Motohama and I'm the Gamer.
1. Continue

"It's boring…" I mumbled staring at the computer in front of me which is playing the new eroge that just came out yesterday.

It was supposed to be the long-awaited-release of the game, one of the most popular eroge series that most otaku would dream of having. And I suppose I'm not an exception from that, or at least that _was_ what I thought when all common sense was thrown out of the window yesterday.

It supposed to be a long break with just the three of us either going to the pool or beach to see the girls in their swimsuits, staring at their curvy figures, calculating their bust and butt sizes and – if possible – getting a girlfriend for three of us. When I said the three of us, I momentarily gritted my teeth at the thought of my other friend, Hyoudou Issei.

"It's boring…" I said once again just to emphasize what I'm feeling right now with no one in this room.

I exited the game and turned off the computer, sighing while doing so and looking out at the sun shining through my curtain. Scratching the back of my head, I went away from my room to the downstairs and my eyes attracted to the woman in the kitchen.

"Mom," I called out to her from the stairs. "I'm going out."

She gives me a slight stare of observation "Just make sure you came home before night," She finished saying and continued to do her work on the kitchen. "And we don't want anything bad happen to you, am I correct on that young man?" She made sure that the knife she was holding was facing my direction.

"Err, yes, I will just… going out to check something." I sheepishly said while scratching my cheek.

"Good." She smiled at me and humming a song that I won't even bother to guess while chopping the vegetables with the knife that I found myself being pointed with before. I stared at her back for a moment as if mesmerizing in her smile before finally focusing on the box that's flying atop of my mother head.

 **Housewife of Arashi Household**

 **LV: 10**

 **Arashi Yuuki**

I didn't pondering over this as long as yesterday and before I can make my way toward the door that will lead me to outside world, mom called me out from the kitchen.

"Can you buy the groceries for tomorrow?" She asked me with hidden kindness laced in her voice. "You can take the change of course."

"I…"

 **A quest has been created!**

I groaned in frustration. Please don't make my life harder.

 **Mother Problem!**

 **Your mom trusted you to carry out the simple task of buying food for tomorrow and to come back before the sun will set. Time Limit: Must be completed before seven.**

There's a time limit!? I was surprised at the newest addition of the quest but nonetheless I mentally made a note to not be surprised at what my power will do, it also didn't help that most of the times I was keeping my poker face ever since I got this power.

I saw the completion reward and grinned upon seeing that. With the amount of experience from this quest, I would level up just by doing this _twice_ but I could feel my breath hitched when I see the second reward from the quest.

 **Increased closeness with your mother.**

…

"I… would gladly do it for you mom." I answered with formality that even me from before this happened would be surprised.

Mom was surprised by my sudden use of formal response but she smiled and ruffled my hair like how she used to be before… all of this. The sensation of her hand moving between my hairs wasn't unfamiliar by any means but it also put me in fear because of how long it has been since the last mom has done this.

"Here," She handed me the money and the paper listed which to buy. "Don't lose the money and don't ogle any female you came across in the street okay? You can check whatever you want to do before but careful on your way."

"I will, don't worry about it mom," I replied and walked up to the door. Just before turning the doorknob, I sneak a glance behind me to see mom was smiling and waving at me. "Err, mom?" I stared at her face for the longest time I know and when I see mom tilted her head, I feel a pang of pain.

I run.

I quickly left my house and running away from my house, not taking another look behind to even check whether mom chasing me or not. I can't, I just can't do it, even though I've gotten this power, I'm still helpless in relationship.

"Haah," I rested on my knees after my house was finally out of sight, I allowed my body to rest for a bit before sighed while covering my eyes from the sun. "Never would've thought that I will go out on my second day of Summer Break." All because of my curiosity was stuck in my tongue.

"Status," I stated clearly, without tone of nervousness unlike the first time I do it.

 **Name:** Arashi Motohama

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Level:** 1

 **HP:** 100/100

 **MP:** 50/50

 **STR:** 10

 **VIT:** 10

 **DEX:** 10

 **INT:** 12

 **WIS:** 8

 **LUK:** 10

 **POINTS:** 0

 **MONEY:** 500 Yen

The blue window screen popped out before me, not too close from my face, at the command of my voice. I was staring at the screen in front of me that I didn't realize one of my neighbor is looking at me weirdly, before he continued walking with his dog on leash. So that proved one thing, that apparently this screen can't be seen by anyone other than me, I'm not even surprised at that.

The thing that I found grating my nerves was how my status was completely AVERAGE. I admit that some was not equally distributed like WIS and INT but I can relate to that, I'm not a wise person, far from that I was a pervert and I was proud of it. The reason why my INT is higher than the rest is probably because despite my low reputation, I was _still_ studying like a normal student.

Either this was a gift from god or just my delusional view of the world that has caused something like this, though probably the latter isn't that too far off from how I am right now. I switched the tab status to the inventory and whistled at the sight of my personal belonging being nothing more than an image of what-left of that item.

I took out a random book from the inventory and once again, I've to hold back screaming in excitement just by having my personal hyperspace. I lost myself while checking the inventory before i realized that I've been doing this in a place where people can see me.

I played with my inventory a bit after I've done searching for a hiding place by putting a lot of stones in the inventory and taking it out, stupid I know but hey, if this is a dream then might as well enjoy it while it lasted. It was unreal for sure and the first thing that most sane people would do is probably panicked but my basic skill prevented that kind of things.

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) LV Max**

 **Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a Game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) LV Max**

 **Allow the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allow peaceful state of mind. Grant immunities to psychological and mental status effects.**

I didn't know how I can get these skills in the first place but I decided to assume that this is one of the basic skills that you got when choosing your first class.

I mean, look at my class! It clearly stated that I'm The Gamer.

 **-0-**

Summer Break.

Suddenly the thought of such a word induced a small amount of despair inside me despite the fact that it was something that most students would wait for. All was because Issei, it was even him who said that he will spent the whole break with the two of us but he just have to rub it on my face that he will spend the rest of his summer break with the ORC.

Supposedly they were going to some kind of trip to the villa that Rias Gremory-senpai's family owned and it was her who personally invites all the members of the club. If I was going to blame someone then I should blame Gremory-senpai, but I guess I will settle for praying that something will goes wrong with Issei on there.

Matsuda, whose left of what our little group has, is decided to do something that would make girls swoon over him by getting some new looks and change. He went to his family dojo to relearn his family's martial arts and that left me alone in this town with no one else to call a friend except… Aika Kiryuu, can I even call her friend?

Murayama and Katase are also the choices but considering that I don't really have a good relationship with both of them, it was left unsaid that I will just be annoyance to them or they will beat me up again.

Aika, Murayama, and Katase. Normally I would be delighted with the prospect thought of spending times with female – and probably striking up a relationship with them – but now I can't help but staring long at the HP and MP bar flying on the upper-left of my vision. I grumbled and once again cursed at Hyoudou Issei while staring at my own Status bar.

There's Inventory, Skill, Status, Quest, and the Lottery which is grayed out for now. I tried to touch the Lottery system but clearly enough, there's some kind of sound that a typical stereotype RPG would make when one tried to use unavailable things. I decided to let the Lottery system off my mind for now, because even without looking at my luck stats, I know that my luck is abysmal to get a good item.

I slowly walked to the market direction finish the quest – or grocery – and nothing eventful happened on the way except probably a few weird stare when I was playing with the screen on the air or when I was trying to swipe the HP bar out of my sight.

I finished the grocery pretty quickly and when I got out of the market, I encountered a pair of girls that I least wanted to meet right now. The unmistakably brown hair that somehow reminded me of Issei and the rare pink hairs the other girl has are also ascertains their definite identity.

 **A skill has been created through a special action! By fully observing an object to gather proper information, the skill [Observe] has been created.**

 **Observe (Active) LV 1 EXP: 0.00% MP: 5**

 **Description: Information is power. With the right information, you can turn any adverse situation in your favor. A skill to observe object and being that allow the user to quickly gather information. The higher the level, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information displayed.**

Although it scared me a little by how I created a skill out of nothing – and gathering information by using sight alone – I definitely won't deny any skill that's given to me.

"Observe," I muttered, still keeping my eyes opened at the form of the pair of girl.

 **Takagi Murayama – LV: 6**

 **Ace of Kuoh Academy Kendo Club**

 **Murayama is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and the ace of the Kendo Club at her school. The most prominent activity that she does in the school is beating the Perverted Trio regularly at Kuoh Academy.**

 **HP 800/800**

 **MP 200/200**

 **Mioda Katase – LV: 6**

 **Kendo Club Member**

 **Katase is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and a member of Kendo Club at her school. Although not as skilled as her friend, Murayama, she still yearned for the position of leader for the next year and had a friendly rivalry with Takagi Murayama.**

 **HP: 800/800**

 **MP: 200/200**

Hee, so the description of the person is also shown when I used [Observe]. While it may not seems much at first, just like what the skill said, information is power, and this was my first active skill for now so I may use this skill a lot. If what the skill said is true then I'm willing to assume that the information is going to be longer and if push comes down to shove, I can [Observe] an enemy to search for a possible weakness.

And I can also troll Issei with this skill when he comes back by revealing his secret.

With baseless newfound confidence I moved my feet to where the pair of Kendo girls was. "Hey, you two also goes shopping?" I have to suppress my grin because of my new power but because of [Gamer's Mind] I guess it has been taken care of.

Instead of looking surprised and amazed – though I really doubt the latter – they were disgusted at my sight and avoiding me. "Please don't talk to us." Murayama said.

"Yeah, don't you think it's tiring to beat you up every time you peeked on us!?" Katase sudden outburst surprised me and I took a step back. "Not only were you bothering us in school, you're also going to disturb our summer break?"

I was pained by her words a little but thankfully Murayama stopped her friend word before she can utter any more words of insult to me. "It's not that we don't want to see you but it was just a… surprise for us to see you here." She said while still keeping her distance.

"We thought that perverts like you would spend all days playing an eroge or going to beach to ogle the girls in there," Katase suddenly butted in. "Come to think of it, where's your two perverted friends?"

"Katase, don't be too harsh on him," Murayama placed a hand on her shoulder. "After all, I don't think that he just goes out here to peek on girl bodies," She then switched her gaze to me. "Isn't that right? Motohama?"

Damn right I am, did all of the girls think that pervert like me doesn't have any other activity than playing eroge, ogling girl, peeking on girl, and imagining to touch a naked woman body? I'm still a human duh. It is inevitable that I would run out of things to do if I spend my time as pervert 24/7.

"I'm doing groceries for my mother," I lifted the bag of groceries for them to see. "I don't have any intent to do anything to you two."

Besides I'm bored to death by eroge right now.

"Hmm, so even someone like you would not disobey your mother," Katase cupped her chin as if in thought and nodded. "I guess you're still better than those people that disregard their parents like nothing."

I pushed my glasses up. "Then-"

"But you're still a pervert so my opinion of you is still stay."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Murayama asked.

"No Murayama, it's the least I can do, if not then who know maybe he will trick you into something that you would have no chance to refuse to then…" She blush a little and made a various gesture by her hand that isn't supposed to be used by a girl like her. "And then… and then… he would do ! #$% to your still pure bod-"

"Katase!" Murayama comes to my rescue and put a hand to her friend mouth. "Don't say indecent things in public!"

I found myself blushing at my own imagination after that they've gone to their own conversation that they seemed to have forgotten my existence. "You realize that I'm still here right?" I asked the pair but I get no response. "I guess, I will take my leave now…"

"Wait," Murayama called out before I left. "Where's Issei and Matsuda? I found it a little strange that you're alone without your little group in Summer Break."

"Matsuda is going back to his family dojo and won't come back until the school started, as for Issei…" I bite my lower lip so hard that I'm sure that blood will come out if I continued this a little longer. "He's gone with the ORC to Gremory-senpai villa."

""What!?""

They started their own discussion passionately about what to do with Issei after he come back and left me out of the loop but I don't care about that. Issei, Hyoudou Issei, we've been friend ever since Middle-school and we've spent almost all of our school year to get a girlfriend on our own. Issei's dream is to become a Harem king and the three of us entered Kuoh Academy in order to fulfill our deepest desire to get a girlfriend.

And right now Hyoudou Issei have his own Harem of the hottest girls in the school and left me all alone, even though he already haves Yuuma Amano, a black haired beauty with big breas-!?

Wait.

"Umm, Motohama?" Murayama's voice snapped me out of my thought and I stared at her brown eyes that reminded me of Issei. "Do you have any business with us? If not can you please leave us alone?"

"And why should I do that?" I asked, although the question may seem to come off as arrogant but the monotone making it otherwise.

"It doesn't concern someone like you," Katase answered, crossing her arms. "You don't deserve to know it."

Murayama placed her hand on Katase shoulder and shook her head before looking at me again. "So if you don't have any business please leave us alone," Murayama stated calmly. "And I don't mean it to be offensive to you but your presence just made us a little… unnerving."

"Heh," I shrugged and walked away the opposite direction from her group. After making sure that I can't see them again, I finally sighed. "As I thought, even though this is a game, it's not like my life really started anew huh?"

 **You've received the title "Three Size Scouter".**

And here I thought my reputation wouldn't be recognized with this system.

 **Three Size Scouter**

 **Obtained by accomplishing various perverted activity that would make every girls disgusted by your very existence. You have been regarded as one of the trash society by the people around you!**

 **Instantly deduce the B-W-H of Female target.**

 **20% increase in DEX.**

 **55% decrease in the relationship with Female.**

Suddenly… I'm not really delighted to see this information. At all. I mean, I probably have done some worst thing that people would find it disgusting and maybe condemn me to punishment but… I… I'm not really a best person to make example right? Screw being a Protagonist, just because I got this Game-like power doesn't necessarily mean that I'm really a crucial character in this world.

I can just be killed and no one except mom and probably friends would notice me. Hell, I'm sure that some would probably glad that I'm gone; after all I was someone that always disturbed them with my perverted antic. I was just one person, a normal average perverted high-schooler disdained among their peers, amidst of all the great persons in this world, but still… I don't want to give up or at least, not yet. Not when I finally given a chance to be a great man now, I was given a chance to make things right and… I would not waste it.

 **By making a wise decision, your WIS has increased by 1.**

Ha! It seems like the system decided to give me a pity by giving one point at my Wisdom, still…

I wonder… is not giving up can be counted as a wise decision?

 **-0-**


	2. Skill

I placed the bag of grocery along with the change money and while I was certainly sure that the quest reward also included the change money, it was stated it was optional. Since I don't have any plan that will require money soon, who knows maybe I can deepen my bond with mother with this. Not that I want to bribe our relationship with money and additionally, I wanted to test something out, about how the quest and its reward work. What would happen if I didn't take the change? What would happen if I didn't accept the quest reward? How would my mother – a normal person – react to quest?

"You've already come home?" Mom asked as she dried off her hands from washing the dish. "Oh? You don't buy anything with the change? Any snack or food that you wanted to eat?"

I was silent, still staring at the screen flying in front of me.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **You've given 10 Lottery Point in exchange for optional reward.**

So I got lottery point, which I still don't know what use is for, if I give the change money to mom. As I thought about it more, I didn't really need the small change money anyway so maybe Lottery Point is a better reward than money and that still didn't rule out the possibility of more similar quest that will earn more money and exp then this grocery quest.

"I'm not in the mood to eat anything mom," I replied and started to walk away from her. "Sorry but I need some time alone for now."

"Wait," I stopped my track and turned to face her again. "Are you sure that you don't want to… spend your time with mom? If you need to let off something just say it out and we will solve it together alright?"

I stared at her tired eyes for a long time but after a minute passed, I broke our contact and walked to my room. I'm sorry mom, I just can't do it now, I must be a disappointment in your eyes and maybe that's why you always give me that smile, because you pitied your son for being a pervert.

So, I won't say it until I become someone that you can proud of.

Closing the door of the room, I finally obtained the strange sense of self-privacy and securement within my own room. I sat on my bed with my legs crossed and checked my status, currently right now my WIS has increased to 9, courtesy of the system, and if it can increased by making a smart or in this case wise decision then I suppose the best thing I need to do right now is to level up.

Which begs to more questions, how? Completing quest seems to be a steady way to level up but I can't rely on it forever, not when there's so little for me to do, mom would only requested me to do small things like 'taking out thrash', 'washing dishes', or 'buying groceries' but I'd bound to run out a way to get more exp. It also didn't help that mom would only requested such a thing on rare moment mainly because I regularly spent my entire day, as Katase has said, playing inside my room. I need to find a way to get more quests, if possible before this Summer Break ended and to do that I need someone to trust me to do something for them which means building a relationship and trust with people around me.

 **By making a wise decision, your WIS has increased by 1!**

Or better yet, I just need to keep on coming with idea to increase my status.

…

Just kidding. Though, if _just_ by having an idea to create relationship increased my already lower-than-average WIS then it just shown how stupid I am before I got this power and it served as a proof, a testament of how wrong my way of living was. The first I opened the status window, it was kind of depressing to see my low WIS but I quickly gotten over the fact that I'm not a blessed person or anything, just a normal student.

On the topic of power, the first active skill that I got, Observe was extraordinarily useful for gathering information. Even at level one, it showed me a lot about whatever object or person I used it on, it was an active skill, which mean I needed MP to use it after all.

I spare a glance to the HP and MP bar flying at the upper-left side of my vision and unsurprisingly found that the MP I used to use [Observe] on Murayama and Katase has been restored. HP obviously meant Health Point, just like in the game it would show me how much life I got before I died so that take care of problem if I happen to suffer from fracture or broken bone then it would only take a chunk of my HP and with [Gamer's Body] it would be impossible for me to be permanently wounded huh? Things like cutting my arms and head may not be relevant to me now.

In fact, my curiosity really wanted to test it right now.

But I digress, my maximum HP is really low right now and I feared that just by cutting my head off will be enough for me to _actually_ die. So that leads me to the thing that I found most problems with, MP. Most games would describe MP as Mana Point which basically point that's used to use skills or magic, it proven that skill like Observe cost MP but I can't really consider it as a magic can't I? Or I can? It's really hard to think magic did indeed exist when I lived my entire life without encountering any magic-related things.

Until _this_ comes into my life of course.

"My life has been really complicated ever since this showed up," I sighed and pulled the chair for me to sit. "Or is the real purpose was a complete opposite, to make me change my life for better?"

It was needless question, a question that doesn't meant to be answered but it feels better for me to say it out loud. Because I already know the answer, whether or not I got this power, I will become great someday and this power is just something to support me to do it.

I spent the rest of my day to Observe everything in my room until I ran out of MP, waiting to restore my MP and repeat the procedure. Sometime I use Observe to the object or people outside from the window when I'm bored by grinding inside of my room. Not long after dinner, I lay on my bed thinking how weird my power worked.

At first I didn't realize how powerful the notion of just sleeping to _fully_ restore your HP and MP but after repeating so much, I realized one thing from that.

My power is bullshit.

 **-0-**

Third day of Summer Break.

Yep, without doing so much, it's already passed the third day mark. When I meant 'without doing so much' obviously pointing to doing something that's _actually_ worth it. Like finishing the eroge I bought two days ago, jerking off to random porno magazine, or getting a girlfriend but that's before my power, the Gamer, come to my life.

I snapped out of my thought when mom called me from downstairs for breakfast, looking at the HP and MP bar flying in my vision reminded me that I still need to do a _lot_ of things.

When I come down, I was greeted by the sight of mom preparing the breakfast and I grimaced at the thought of sitting down on the same table with my own mother. I already do this a lot, heck, I do this every day and yet, I'm still scared of the result, of what my mother sees in me. I was easily able to maintain a carefree image in front of her but the actual inside was different, in truth was I fear my own mother and always trying to escape from conversation with her.

I sighed and plopped down into my seat, "Observe," I mumbled under my breath.

 **Arashi Yuuki – LV: 10**

 **Background: A kind and caring mother of the Arashi family. Before married, she happens to train some kind of martial arts to keep her body healthy. She loved both her husband and son although her husband has left her, she nonetheless still loved him. An ideal kindly mother that love her whole family but sometime was uncomfortable with his son behavior despite that she still cared for her son until the last of her dying breath. Her three sizes is–**

I closed the window quickly, not wanting to read any further. Is there any way to disable the three sizes option anywhere? Despite my favoritism toward woman shapely body, there's no way I would use my vision on my own mother. No Way. Although certainly she is a beauty on her own, I'm worried that she is burdening herself ever since dad leaves her and her lack of sleep clearly showed by her tired eyes. Dad is still transferring money every month to us enough for us to eat and sleep peacefully but because I was studying in a private-school for rich peoples like Kuoh Academy, it's necessary for mom to work extra hard to pay my school fund.

At first she was happy that I will entering the famous Kuoh Academy after it becomes co-ed for some reason but I can't see the same amount of happiness again after she was told by the teacher how I act in school. I was putting her under stress. Considering how I much I was put under detention during my life in school because of my perversion I can see that it saddened her that I become like this. I know it and yet I still do it, I'm really… a worst son for her.

"How is your morning sweetie?" Mom asked me. "Oh, don't worry it will be ready for a minute so can you wait for a moment?"

I nodded and breathed in the scent of food on the table, only then did I notice the horrifying truth.

I'm not hungry.

My stomach didn't feel full or empty, just, for the lack of better word, normal. I rubbed my stomach, fearing of what's actually happening inside of me right now. What's biologically happened with my body, all kind of logic, all kind of common sense, was thrown out of the window the moment I got this power. I should've realized it but I think until now my low WIS prevented me from doing that, Gamer's Body and Gamer's Mind changed my very existence.

With Gamer's Body, I can't suffer any kind of permanent wound or scar, get a full good sleep and my HP will be restored. The same can be said to Gamer's Mind, any kind of hypnosis or something that will alter my mind will be negated, nullified, making it non-existent and _forcefully_ made me calm to think every situation logically.

And I can't turn it off.

My life… it has been changed. For better or worse, I don't know.

"Sweetie?" Mom snapped me out of my thought and when I opened my eyes, the breakfast was already in front of me. "The food's ready, if you don't eat it soon, it will become cold."

"Mhm," I nodded and snapped the chopstick. "Err, mom? You know what happens yesterday? I, uh, just want to apologize that if I offended you for some reason, I didn't actually mean it to sound like I was uncomfortable with you, but it ju–"

"Shuush," Mom placed a finger on my mouth, effectively shutting my mouth. "Don't talk while eating."

I sheepishly nodded and continued eating the food in silence, no talk, just painful silence reigned upon us. I just wanted to say sorry but it's hard to do so, almost like hurting myself. Why? Why am I so weak? Isn't Gamer's Mind should've disabled this kind of things? So why–Ah.

I see. I am _calm_ right now, there's no malfunction in the skill, it just my own unwillingness that's preventing me from doing this.

When I'm almost done eating, I caught the sight of my mother tiredly closing her eyes in middle of meal. Her lack of sleep is starting to catch up and now, even her hand is shaking, struggling to hold the chopstick. It pained me to ignore this but what can I do to lessen her pain? Can my power help me? Can I rely on something that's intruding my life just two days ago?

She half-finished her food and stood up to clear up the table, before she can pick up the plates, I was already there to stop her hand from reaching it.

"Huh?" Mom was surprised at my action and stared at my hand which was gripping hers. "What are you doing, young man?"

"It's…" My eyes still lingering on where our hand touched, even now I can still feel the warmness from her hand, a mother's hand. "Someone like me, no, your son, what do you wanted me to become? What do you have in mind for me in the future?" I said while stopping grasping her hand.

She looks surprised before that turned into a giggle. "Oh sweetie, you don't need to worry about that," She started placing the plates on top of each other. "You're still young, it's up to you to become whatever you want and it's not up to me to decide what you wanted to do, you're your own person and you can become whatever you wanted."

I was left speechless while staring at her back. I could become whatever I wanted, that should be true, even moreso with my power in hand I could literally become anything if there's really no limitation to my gamer power.

"Thanks, mom," I said, smiling. "And, uh, why don't I handle the dishes? I know you're tired after making the breakfast."

She raised her eyebrows before she chuckled and nodded. "I'll leave it to you then."

After confirming that she has left the kitchen, I picked up the rest of the plates on the table and washing all of the dishes.

 **A skill has been created through a special action! Continuously washing dishes has created the skill "Dish Washing" to clean dishes quickly!**

So even things like this? Well, I guess I can at least lessen mom burden by handling the housework. With Dish Washing backing me up, I was able to clean it quickly than even mom herself can do it. Although it made me feels a bit bad about it, at least now I can start my plan faster.

 **-0-**

 **Repeated effort caused your STR to increase by 1!**

 **Repeated struggles caused your VIT to increase by 1!**

Right now I was lying on my back while facing upward to look at the clear sky with panted breath. Despite my earlier impression of the ground being good to sleep on, the stone pavement that I was using as a make-shift bed right now is hard. Not only that but it's also embarrassing to be seen like this by the people around me but fortunately, I usually done this in morning that there's not a lot of people passing by the park.

I've repeated the routine of training until I thought I was gonna _die_. At first I was lazy but the more I thought about it, my training is probably being counted by numerical amount and accumulated into the point that I got and that made up for my entire motivation all because I was given the advantage of having something to see the result of my training. It was already two days since I've done this and it was really _hard_ just to raise one point for STR and VIT, though I want to raise DEX to by running around the entire town, I afraid that I don't have enough time to do that because I still have to help mom back home too. This made me think that maybe it's better to just raise my level and to do that I need exp and quest to do.

For the last two days, mom doesn't give me any quest and so that made me stuck at level 1 for the time being, unless there's other person that trusted me enough to give a quest then I don't think I'm going to level up soon.

I stood up, still panting hard from the training I've gone through. As expected of Gamer's Body, even though my human instinct mentally restrict me to pass the limit of human's body, I does it anyway though it cost a little HP it was worth it. Back when I don't have this power, just simple repeating push-ups will cause the bone in my arms made a strange cracking sound.

Now? It doesn't matter anymore.

I plopped down into the wooden bench, enjoying the result of my hard work in the form of flying screen that showed my improved stats. I closed my eyes while waiting for my HP to restore to full.

"Huh? Motohama?"

A familiar sound made me opened my eyes, almost instinctively, and I was surprised by the sudden appearance of the one in front of me.

"Katase?" I said with a fake surprised tone. "It's a surprise to see you here."

She tilted her head. "A surprise? It should be me who said that, I'm always jogging on this neighborhood around this time," She seat herself beside me while popped open the water bottle and chug it down. "That's why I was surprised to see you, of all people, in here at this time."

"Is that so? I'm just going for a change," I said while looking downward. "It just so happens that the so-called-change involved some physical training."

"Wow, I guess you really do intend to change huh? In school, I never thought of you as that kind of person." She said, honestly surprised at my word. "Still, why the sudden change? Not gonna lie but I've a feeling that you won't do this kind of thing unless you have a reason."

"What? You kidding? Of course I have my own reason," I said in jovial tone. "Eh, not really that important for people like you though, you can think of it as my first step toward a better future."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Feel free to believe it," I shrug it off and headed toward the vending machine beside me, taking the coin from my pocket, I inserted it to the machine. "After all, in your eyes, I'm still the worst pervert that will do anything to get his hand on a woman's body right?" I received the can of soda from the vending machine and proceed to drank it.

One of the advantages of having this power is maybe how I don't have to care about drinking soda after training because it was unhealthy.

Katase was obviously surprised at my choice of drink but she sighed and drink her water until it was empty and thrown it at the trash can. "Yeah, even now I still think of you as a pervert but... I guess at least you're slightly better than before huh, seeing you sweating and panting hard in this place seems to have made my opinion of you better."

I brighten up at her answer, maybe this way I can get her trust and build a friendship after this?

"Hey Katase," I called out to her. "Why haven't I seen you yesterday in this park? I remember you said that you usually jog around this time right?"

She blush a little and scratched the back of her head. "Well, I guess I kinda… forgot about it? I was relaxing and resting my body because… this is Summer Break you know!? It's not like I planned to spend this entire break without training." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well, then why now? If you want to relax then why are you doing this?"

"For me it was necessary to do this if not then my body will be getting dull with all of this," She said while closing her eyes. "To keep up with Murayama it was the least I can do, in the first place, I entered Kendo Club because of Murayama but now that I start to enjoy it, I can't back down, I need to catch up, no, I need to surpass her, she may be the Ace of Kendo Club but just for you to know, we're fighting for the position of leader." She smiled and stood up to start leaving.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Murayama and I wanted to do our homework in my house after this and I need to prepare from now," She said and that's when I twitched, remembering my final enemy in this summer break. She seems to have noticed my sudden discomfort and asked. "You don't… forget about it right?"

I coughed. "Of course not, I was just enjoying my break a little more than you think." A little lie won't hurt.

I was so caught up with the whole game-like power that I forgot about the enemy of all students in school. Damn it, why did Japan have to give their students a lot of homework in the middle of holidays? Obviously I know its reason but trying to deny the truth somehow comforted me.

That's right. I haven't even touch it ever since the first day of Summer break let alone finishing it.

She seems skeptical about that but she shrugged it off and before she can leave, I stopped her by standing in front of her. "What are you doing?" She asked, tightening her fist while doing so.

"Uuh, it's… well, if maybe if we can do it together wouldn't that be faster?" I blurted out the word.

She blinked once, then twice. "Are you serious? You asked me, someone who beat you up almost every day in school, just like that?" She sighed. "I take back my word, you're still an idiot."

"Idiot, huh, last I checked you're ranked the tenth in our class right?" I let out a low chuckle and I could see from the corner of my eyes that her raised fist will hit me if I say anymore. "And here you are, denying someone who's clearly better than you to help." She lowered her fist and I suppressed my urge to laugh, I finally beat Katase!

Ah, by the way I'm ranking sixth.

"Ugh, fine, you don't have to be so jerk to say it, you perverted jerk." She said so and leaving the park while I followed from behind her. Taking off my glasses, I wipe off the sweat from my face with my clothes and keeping the sight of Katase in front of me, I activated my ability.

 **Mioda Katase – LV: 6**

 **B-W-H: 78.5–67–80**

Yep, as I thought I'm still a pervert.

 **-0-**

"Sorry for intruding." I said while entering the room that I never would've thought in my entire life would be granted permission to enter to. I whistled at the scenery, as expected of Katase, it's not too feminine nor was it too manly, she was kind of tomboy but from her room, I can see a bit pinkish color around mixed with the orange colored wall.

"You really come huh." The other occupant of the room suddenly said upon my entrance. I switched my attention to the two girls sitting in the middle of the room with small round table separating them. I casually walked up to the table and sat on the soft carpet, I would've loved to smell the scent of girls in this room but I need to keep my image in front of these two girls.

Murayama seems a bit disturbed by my appearance and avoided me. While seeing this, Katase shrugged it off and returned to her own work. I took out my notebook and pen but upon seeing the complex combination between numbers and alphabets in the math, I sighed and twirled the pen in my hand.

 **A quest has been created!**

 **A Few Good Students: Finish your homework!**

 **As a student, it was absolute necessity for them to study and the homework is a perfect stuff for that! Complete your homework without cheating! Time Limit: Five weeks.**

Oh? A good thing to keep me motivated at least.

"Well then…" I cracked my neck and savoring the blissful feeling from it before I corrected my glasses. "I will finish it today."

…

 **Quest complete!**

 **Your level has increased by one!**

I grinned at the notification from the screen but refrained from opening my status in front of these girls. Who knows that I can create my own quest by setting my priority – if it was important enough – and actually leveled up just by doing a homework, albeit a _lot_ of them.

 **Diligent studying caused your INT to increase by 1!**

Heh, bonus status is always good.

"You've finished?" Murayama asked me from the opposite end of table. I nodded. "Wow, that's… fast, faster than I thought you can actually."

"Don't even think about it Murayama," Katase, who's still struggling with creating essay said beside her. "In fact, if you have a spare time to talk about him, maybe help me to write something about this? I haven't got any idea what to write in this!"

Murayama sighed and leaned closer to Katase. "Honestly, just write it like how it told you in the book. There's a similar question in the page 48 right? Just change it a little and you're done."

"Huh? There is? That's weird, I don't notice it." Katase tilted her head to the side while cupping her chin.

I sighed through my nose and stood up, looking around the room. "Hey Katase, If it's okay with you, can I see around some things in your room?" When I look at her, her only reaction was a simple nod while she herself was busy copying from Murayama's so I took that as 'yes'.

There's nothing much in here, except maybe a bookshelf that piqued my curiosity. If it was the past-me, then I would have no doubt that I would maybe do some things that was not meant to be told of in this room – a girl's room – like, probably what a stalker will do to its prey. I feared my own thought but at the same time I know that it was the truth, I was really _that_ bad in the past. Walking through the entire school just to search for a hole to peek on woman body but looking back at it again, I can see that it was wrong and yet I can't stop it because it was already done.

But is it really fine to regret it? Because I still remembered what I've done was through my own volition and worse was I _enjoyed_ every single moment of it.

I shake my head and took out a random book from the shelf, it was some kind of old journal that look like it will fall from its cover just by flipping through its pages and it was quite thick too, almost reaching that of small dictionary. It's also dirty to the point that some letters was already fading but not completely. I only managed to read some of its word by wiping the dust only to discover that the word was in unfamiliar language.

I was snapped out of my own thought by the sudden appearance of flying window appeared.

 **You obtained the skill book "Jacob's Flesh". Would you like to learn this skill?**

 **You obtained the skill book "Jacob's Limb". Would you like to learn this skill?**

 **You obtained the skill book "Jacob's Step". Would you like to learn this skill?**

 **You obtained the skill book "Dragon Slaying". Would you like to learn this skill?**

 **You obtained the skill book "Ascension". Would you like to learn this skill?**

 **You obtained the skill book "Heavenly Fist". Would you like to learn this skill?**

Huh?


	3. Past

It took me a full minute to actually understand what the word in the window meant. When I did actually understand it, I'm pretty sure that if there's no one in this room except me, I will laugh loudly and when I've finished I will press the "Yes" button twenty times in a row with the speed that would make most skilled gamer proud.

Just when my finger was inch away from the button, I retracted my hand to think about it. Glancing to the side, Murayama and Katase was furiously engaged in their own conversation that they almost didn't notice me. I take a deep breath. "Observe,"

 **Unnamed Fighting Technique Book.**

 **Since the beginning of time people have always been striving to find the most effective ways to inflict pain on one another. A method of hand-to-hand combat of old that was continuously inherited from Jacob for people to use later in ages. It was so old that it can't even be called "martial art" in a sense that it lacked gracefulness that can usually found in martial arts and focused on practicality. According to legends, a saint who mastered this for sure would beat to death an "angel of destruction" that leads 12,000 angels. It was developed by Jacob and no one knew for sure who compiled the whole technique into a single book in the first place.**

I inhaled some air only to exhale it a second later.

…Okay, this is clearly something that's not meant to be found in a girl room. I was expecting a pretty boy poster or a BL doujinshi about Yuuto Kiba and Issei but this? I didn't expect this at all, no, in the first place was how would someone like Katase get her hand on a book like this?

On the scale of 1 to 10, how would I rate my luck? If it was me from the past then I wouldn't even put it past the 1-2 but now that I think about it, my LUK was 10 which mean average compared to other people. I used to think that I don't have any luck with my life, detention, beaten up by girls, scolded by teachers, unsociable to others, and not getting a girlfriend even though I was in a school with the ratio of female higher than male…

Wait. Looking at it again, it was more of a punishment than unlucky right?

I was really tempted to press the button to learn the skill book but I didn't know what will happen to it, in game it would disappear as in means "used up" and the player will automatically learn the skill in the books but who really knew what effect it would be in the real world?

Will it vanish in light before it completely disappeared or will the words in the book disappear completely leaving only an empty book?

Only one way to find out.

I closed the Observe screen and took a look at the book again and wait for the previous window to appear again, and when it did, I gritted my teeth. Just one push and maybe I would have something that I previously longed for, a power. And yet, it feels _wrong_ somehow.

"Hey Motohama," Katase's voice snapped me out of my thought and I turned my head to see her. "Why are you holding that book for long? Last I checked the words are already faded, not to mention the language isn't something I'm familiar with."

"Oh," I replied. "Nothing particular, just checking something in this book, somehow it's like I _knew_ the content of this book."

"Really?" Katase asked, non-believing. "What's inside it?"

I closed the book and placed it on the nearby desk, momentarily regretting it when the skill window disappeared. "Like I said, it's just like I knew it, doesn't mean I know the exact content of it but if it would make you feel better, it was about some kind of martial arts."

"Hmm," Katase mused before returned to her work again.

I sighed and take a hold of the book again. "Hey Katase, where did you get this book?"

"It's not mine," She answered without letting my question disturbed her concentration. "When I moved in, the book is already there with the bookshelf." I was ready to ask another question but decided not to after seeing how hard Katase is pushing herself.

"Do you want to ask where she came from?" Instead it was Murayama who beat me to it. "She moved in from Kyoto to enroll into Kuoh, if I remember correctly it was five years ago? Back then Kuoh Academy was still girl-only school so it was one of the favorite schools for girls to get in."

Katase grumbled and finally put down her pencil. "Ghh, don't talks about me when I'm here trying hard to solve a question will you?" Then she turned to Murayama. "And if you have times to answer his question, why don't you finish your work first?"

"But Katase," Murayama reasoned and pointed to the stack of book beside her. "I almost finished."

Katase was all silent after that, even though nothing seems to be happening, I know that expression all too well, it was the face of someone who was betrayed. Don't worry, I understand how you feel, I really wanted to say that but what will her reaction be if she was being pitied by me, a pervert, will she be happy? Or she will be disgusted? Either way, I don't really want to know it.

"Hey Katase, can I get this book?" I asked her while flailing the book around. "You don't need it since you can't read it right? Then can I?"

She closed her eyes and tilting her head from side to side. "Nope, I can't give it to you, although it's not mine, I can't just give it away without valid reason."

"I already said it, didn't I?" I shrugged. "You can't read it hence why it's useless in your hand, it's better for this book to be in the hand of someone who can read and understand the meaning behind it." I pointed myself with my thumb. "A perfect example of it would be me."

"You know Motohama, you're being such an ass after I invited you here, first you forced me to invite you here by being a jerk and now the way you act right now…" Katase said in cold voice. "I think I prefer the more perverted you than current-you anytime."

The air between us are tense especially with Murayama keep glancing between Katase and I, she look confused whether to support either one of us or ceasing this nonsense. Even I was baffled at this unexpected turn of event, I don't mean to be such a jerk by the way of saying it but it was almost come out automatically and I can't help but say it, I'm a perverted jerk which can be seen by how I spreading out bad rumors about Issei in the school all because of my envy.

It was because I usually spent my time with someone that usually takes my word as joke that I almost forgot, the girls in front of me aren't the people I usually spend time with. Murayama and Katase are not Issei and Matsuda. Gamer's Mind keep me calm and I'm planning to use any kind of advantage I have to fix this situation. Although Katase or Murayama never said that I'm their friend or not, I won't let a simple mistake worsening my relationship.

I let out a chuckle. "Just kidding Katase, you're really taking this seriously huh," I placed the skill book on the desk. "It's just a joke so you don't need to worry about my personality, if it would make you feel better – though I doubt it – I'm still the same old perverted me." I smiled at her, not the perverted smile but honest smile.

Of course with some notable "improvement".

Katase blinked several times before she finally understand what I'm talking about. "O-oh, so it's just an act! Damn, you're making me scared there for a second, you're really good at acting you know?" Then she forced a smile.

Murayama sighed, out of relief or tired I don't know. "Well if things have been concluded," She gives me a disapproving glance, it seems like she still doubted me. "Can we please continue our work? It will be dark soon."

Although I was a bit sad that I can't get the skill book, at least I was able to maintain our relationship. I think it was more important, or so I thought but I'm still in doubt of course. I traced the book cover with my finger, enjoying the little activity before I let this godly skill book go, maybe not forever but I don't think Katase will give it to me willingly that easy considering how that went a little while ago.

Though I didn't get the skill book, by the time when Katase finished her homework, I found the yaoi doujinshi starring Yuuto Kiba and Hyoudou Issei hidden behind the bookshelf.

 **-0-**

"Goodbye," I waved my hand from the outside of the house. "Your house is comfortable and the dinner is good, you should be proud of that."

She huffed. "Well at least you're honest when you're complimenting someone." And then she turned to Murayama who's standing beside me. "Be careful on your way home. Keep your guard around him especially at night when you can't see very well."

I didn't retort and opted to just stay silent through her entire word even though it was painfully obvious that she told her to avoid me. Murayama giggled and then take another look at me. "Don't worry about it, I'm strong enough to keep myself safe, although I don't have my sword, I can still fight with my fist."

Katase smiled and fist bumped her. "That's the spirit, don't let someone like him take you down I say!"

I rolled my eyes at their conversation and let my thought wander over the skill book from earlier. I glance at Katase and her house before looking away, scared that my desire would overtaking me and I would do something that I will regret forever.

Namely stealing the skill book.

…

Both of us quietly walked away from there while I searched through my entire surrounding. Even though I don't have any doubt that Murayama can take care of herself and basically can also take down any thugs in the way, I can't just dismiss the chance that it will happen, if I can prevent it then it's better to do so then letting it happen.

"Umm, Motohama?" Murayama suddenly call me out from behind me. "Can I ask you something?" She asked, to which I nodded while still observing the possibly-unseen-danger lurking around the night. "Why are you… lying like that? No, why are you acting like that in the first place? It just feels… wrong, I thought I have an impression of you but somehow you constantly changing that, so why?"

I slowed down my speed and walked beside her. "You really wanted to know the whole story? Or just the short version?"

"I like to know the whole but keep it short and understandable,"

I stared at her for a while and sighed. "It's not really nice to talk in here so I suggest we do it somewhere else," Instead of taking the usual route to home, I went to the park that I usually use to work out. "If you want to ask why I choose this park, it's because it's easy to see in here almost like a day," She still followed me silently, it seems like she's really curious about my story, well I can't blame her if such a thing happen to Issei then for sure I would ask for the same too.

"So?" She said after finally sat on the same bench beside me. "I like to know it but can you please be fast, it's already night and I fear the police will caught us in here." She looked at me and cracked her fist. "And don't even think about doing something stupid here, you know I can overpower you."

I stayed silent and bought a juice and coffee from the vending machine, I handed the juice to her. "My treat, I know your favorite brand of juice from Matsuda stalking so don't ask me." She accepted it although she didn't look too grateful from my treat, well that's a bit of letdown, I spend my pocket money to buy this for her to be happy but the result wasn't too good. Opening the can of coffee, I take a sip from it and was surprised at the taste.

"Well," I flailed the can of coffee in my hand. "I guess it goes back to when I was still in middle-school, before I entered Kuoh Academy, I was already a pervert back then but I was more of a closet pervert rather than showing my perverseness to everyone like no-"

"Please Motohama, keep it short."

"Oh for fu-" I was ready to swear but suppressed down the urge. "Geez, alright, alright, spoilsport, anyway back then I can be called a honor student but after dad left me and my mom, I was a bit depressed but I quickly get over it, I still studied hard and keeping my good grade but mom didn't seem to be too caring about my school life unlike before even though it was obvious that she's taking dad leaving more hard than me and I was a bit selfish back then too, all I wanted was my mother's attention, no," I lifted my head up, sighing while looking at the sky. "All I wanted was the love of someone that is close enough to me. When I studied in school, I don't intend to reach for something big. I just wanted to look better in front of my parents, but when one of them left, the other one didn't seem to care about me."

"…Are you sure that you wanted to continue this?" Murayama asked me, probably concerned about my emotion. Sorry but Gamer's Mind already took care of that.

"Depend on your response but I don't think you're satisfied right?" I gulped down the coffee and savored the bitter yet sweet taste a bit. She was silent but I already know her answer. "Thought so, well continuing on my desperate search of love or attention depend on what you want to, I have a hard time forming a relationship with other people so I decided to create a group consisted of my friends where I can be showered with attention, it's hard to create such a group even more so when I don't have anything common with the students."

"Wait, so you mean the group you created is,"

"Correct," I finished her word and grinning darkly. "The group that you call "Perverted Trio" is my own doing, in the past I thought that if I have something in common with every men in here is my perverseness and I don't really know what I thought in the past that I would got that crazy idea, back then I wasn't exactly what you would call a role model anyway Issei and Matsuda is a perfect candidate for the group."

The purpose of that group was for us three for getting a girlfriend or so I thought at first but then it quickly went down to as long as its female body then it's allowed. My purpose of getting a girlfriend was for said girlfriend to be the person to be there for me when I need shoulder to lean on, someone to whine to, and most importantly someone that can snap me out when I'm going down to a wrong path. But as time went on, it became increasingly boring to just searching for any girl to hit on and then I don't know how but I got the crazy idea of peeping on girls changing room.

"You don't mean…" She paused, biting her lower lip. "You used those two for your own gain? Don't you have any shame!?"

I sighed once again, somehow I found myself sighing a lot today. "That's why I don't really want to talk about it," I emptied the coffee in one gulp and with my 30% increase in accuracy, threw the empty can in the trash bin. "Continuing, I succeeded in making my own paradise in school, in fact, I started to think that my school is my real home and distanced myself from my own mother because of my perverted act. Back in my mind, I know it's wrong, it's wrong and yet I can't stop it, if I stop then I would lose my place and the friends I've carefully picked would ditch me."

I still remember it like it was only yesterday. Mom tried to talk me out of it but I refused and even going so far to opposing her, spouting out curses that I never thought would've came out of my mouth when I'm talking to my mother, and the most painful thing was how she never fight back, never tried to persuade me again. From then my relationship with her worsened and I would get scared at her every time we meet, fearing that someday she will snap and scold me.

But that day never came. Even until now.

"Why don't you make any… "normal" friends? Something like study group would suffice right?"

"For you maybe it's that easy but for me who almost spend his entire school time on studying," I shrugged off like it's not a big deal. "It's hard for me to form a relationship you know? Not exactly a shut-in, not exactly a big pervert, just someone who's struggling to form a relationship. Issei and Matsuda is someone who I considered friends from the first time I meet them because that's what really happened, even someone whose social skill is next to zero like me can become friend with them."

"Certainly there's a better way to approach your problem," She looked away from me and seemingly searching for answer "L-Like befriending someone like Issei or Matsuda, who become friend with you first, but doesn't have their perverted nature."

"That's why sometime I think it's a mistake to become friend with them," I huffed out the burden I've been holding for so long. "But I can't redo it, I've already associated myself with them and it's already too late for me, for me in the past, they're someone I can depend on, without them I can't laugh or making a simple joke."

"But it's already in the past right?" She asked me, clinging to a single hope. "Surely by that time your mother has already returned to normal right?"

I let out a dark chuckle. "That's right and when she started to return back to her own self, it was too late, I've gone too far, I've been regarded as the biggest pervert in school and Issei and Matsuda has become my so-called-comrades. And without realizing it…" I lean back on the bench and giving her a sad looks. "I've already give up on my life, the simple wish of wanting to have another people close to me changed my entire life for worse and it was then I give up on fixing my relationship with mom instead indulging on my own lust for women body. I didn't even care what I would become after I graduated from high-school, either becoming a trash society or, heck, I will even regard it as lucky if I can become a salary man."

Honestly speaking, it was like a drug. Addicting and when you wanted to turn your back from it, the temptation is too strong and you can't help but doing it more. I told myself that I would stop doing it if mom has returned to normal but when I take my eyes off from it, deep inside I longed for it and without thinking, I abandoned mom and pursued the pleasure of flesh.

"Motohama…" Murayama let out my name and patted my back. "I-I'm sorry about making you talk like that, I didn't me-" I cut her off by putting up a hand and shaking my head. "…Wait, then the reason why you're lying to Katase like that is?"

"It was accident," I blurt out the truth, uncaring about what sort of reaction she make. "I didn't mean to be such a jerk in front of her but when you almost spent all of your time interacting with overly-familiar people, I can't help but coming out as a jerk because of my habit of talking like that in front of Issei or Matsuda. That's why I lied to her, because I don't want to destroy my current relationship with her and most importantly was that habit die off hard you know? Even though I _wanted_ to change, it's still hard to resist it."

"So they are a bad influence for you?"

"Heh, it's the opposite, _I_ was the one who's a bad influence for them, just think about it, if I don't create Perverted Trio then I'm sure that Issei or Matsuda would've better life than their current one though I still have doubt about Issei since he's already _that_ perverted even before I met him." I took off my glasses to stare at her directly, although it's blurry it was the least I can do to persuade her. "You see? I don't want Katase to hate me so I lied."

"I thought you've… give up? No offense but… after what you've said before, it's just sort of strange."

I smiled at her. "That's exactly what it is, Strange can't even begin to describe what my life is like from six days ago," She seems confused about my word but keep silent to herself. "I've give up but six days ago, I was given a chance to redeem myself, to fix my own wrongdoings, to make my life better, and I'm sure as hell wouldn't waste that chance, not at all."

"In just a span of six days you suddenly decided to change instead of doing it from the past years?" She bluntly said it, in a way that made me hurt but I don't blame her for it, it was true after all. "What sort of thing would make you change so sudden?"

I stood up and grinned at her but said nothing. I don't really have the obligation to answer her question more so when I bet that she won't even get what that meant. Though if one were to really ask me what make me changed so much then I would answer it with…

A game.

 **-0-**

"Thanks for walking me back home and… for sharing your past," I didn't even need to use Observe to know what she's talking about so I only nodded silently. "Oh, and this," She opened her bag and searched through it before taking out the old-looking cover bo-Wait that's the skill book from earlier. She handed it to me. "I've a doubt about you before but now that have been cleared up, I don't think you're a bad people but I don't think you're a good guy either, Arashi Motohama, you're just being misunderstood by people. And for that, I think I can trust you enough with this book."

I scratched my cheek while sheepishly taking the book from her hand. "Well, yeah, I will take that as a compliment," I thanked her once again and bowed slightly. "By the way, how did you get this book? And, why do you want it in the first place?"

"Ehhh, ummm, how do I say it?" She seems to have difficulty picking out the correct word. "Please don't be mad at this but, back when you forced Katase to hand you the book I thought that you would come back and steal it so I was willing to keep it for her."

Well, it's not too far off from the mark, since I _was_ planning to steal it once I was out of sight.

"Wait, how can Katase just give it to you that easily?" I asked, staring at her incredulously.

"Huh? It's because we're friend of course." She said as if it was a fact.

"Really? You don't think it will get you into trouble if I take it?"

"Don't worry about it," She slung her bag over her shoulder and smiled. "Beside, like you said before, I think that book would be in a better place in the hand of someone who can understand it."

Just before she can enter her house, I grabbed her shoulder. "Murayama," I was a bit uncertain after saying her name out loud but decided to say it anyway. "Are we… a friend?"

She didn't immediately answer instead giggled before answering. "Of course we are." Then after saying probably the answer of what I wanted all this time, she left.

I watched her back as she left me alone in front of her house. After confirming no one is around me, I walked back to my own home with the skill book in my hand. Murayama's house is the opposite road of mine so it's actually really far from my own house but I can't let a girl like her walking around in the middle of night like this can't I? Beside it gave me time to think about what status I should raise with my new status point.

But before that…

The window appeared before my eyes again, asking whether I want to learn the skill inside the book or not.

I grinned and this time without hesitation, press the "yes" button.

 **You can't learn this skill. Required: STR 20, VIT 20, DEX 20, INT 20, WIS 20**

 **You can't learn this skill. Required: STR 20, VIT 20, DEX 20, INT 20, WIS 20**

 **You can't learn this skill. Required: STR 20, VIT 20, DEX 20, INT 20, WIS 20**

 **You can't learn this skill. Required: STR 30, VIT 30, DEX 30, INT 40, WIS 40**

 **You can't learn this skill. Required: STR 50, VIT 50, DEX 50, INT 60, WIS 60**

 **You can't learn this skill. Required: STR 70, VIT 70, DEX 70, INT 90, WIS 90**

…

Really? You just wanted to annoy me aren't you?

I mean, sure from the description I got from Observe, I know that this skill wasn't easy to get by any means and I thought that there would be some kind of requirement or something like that to get this skills but really? This? The amount of exp that I needed to reach the necessary level would be impossible to get! It required my status to be all 20 so to do that I needed… twelve levels. But I already leveled up once so I only needed eleven? That's still too much!

I sighed and putting the book in my bag. So I brought the status tab again and was filled with possible choices for the allocation points, LUK was obviously out for now and any kind of physical strength isn't needed for now at least. So that left INT and WIS, while I'm sure that INT is making me smarter, I don't exactly get what WIS do, if by studying increased my INT and by making a _correct_ choice increased my WIS then is it safe to assume that WIS is the power to make the most correct choice?

I thought back on what I've been doing for these past six days, my WIS was the lowest of my status because I'm not a wise person and to an extent, someone who constantly making a wrong choice like becoming a pervert. In the past, I was arrogant, selfish, immature, and childish. Always taking any gift or sort as granted, so it's better to increase my WIS because it affected my way of thinking right?

I pressed the arrow beside WIS five times and raised it to fifteen. Taking a deep breath, I nodded and closed the window.

Well now time to go home.

I found myself taking the longer route to my home like an instinct but I quickly realize that is not such a cases at all, this road would take me to Issei's home and I'm sure as hell doesn't wanted to meet with his parents at all. Not that I would meet them in a night-time like this but just seeing his big mansion-like house from afar already told all the reason I don't wanted to see his hou-

Wait.

Since when…

Since when did my friend house is a freaking six story building?

I searched through my memories while still keeping my view on the tall building.

It doesn't make any sense, why wouldn't anyone notice it? I mean, based on my memories, it was Gremory-senpai's family who make Issei's house into this mansion-like house, if it was like that then I won't have any problem except maybe envying his lifestyle but what's strange is how his house can be renovated within the span of one day! Even more so when it was done while all of us are sleeping!

That's strange, fuck strange, it was crazy. Someone definitely has done something to this house that it was possible to do all of this in one day. Or that it's just my memories? No, that's impossible, Gamer's Mind should've negated all kind of mental status effects, so it shouldn't be possible for me to be affect-

"Fuck," I cursed out loud grasping my head with one hand all while searching through my memories again. Search it. There must be something similar happening before this, something, something that absolutely didn't make any sense, something that science alone won't allow to happen, memories.

Her name is Amano Yuuma-chan. They're my friend Motohama and Matsuda.

Nice to meet you.

And she's… my girlfriend.

"That's it," I forcibly opened my eyes. "That's where things go wrong,"

From there on, the memories following after that didn't match up by what Issei said. I refused blatantly that Issei has girlfriend and deemed it as non-existent along with Matsuda, Issei tried to show us the picture and number of Amano Yuuma but doesn't find it, as much as I feels betrayed by him getting girlfriend over us, I can't possibly erase my memories myself just so that I can forget it.

Not only that, but after the day Amano Yuuma introduced herself to us, any trace of her was erased not only from my memories but from the real world too. I remembered almost throwing my chair from the window out of sheer anger because of Issei having a date with his girlfriend but after that date, I was calm like nothing happened and the reason for that is because the source of my rage, memories, was erased.

I don't know why Issei remembered Amano Yuuma but if I remember correctly, it was also from that time that he was invited by ORC and his life changed entirely. He changed from the perverted boy hated by the entirely school populace to a bit kinder yet still perverted boy whose reputation is slightly better than usual.

There's something… Something _not_ normal in all of this… Something that doesn't meant to be found out by normal people…

 **A quest has been created!**

 **Reality: The other side of the world.**

 **You've found something weird happen with your life and decided to seek the truth. Uncover the lies and learn the truth of this two-sided world. Find definite proof that supernatural exist.**

 **Completion Reward: Exp 60000.**

 **Failure: None or Death.**

 **-0-**

 **Just a piece of information for the readers to know, I didn't completely make the Jacob fighting skills on my own, it was based on how Jacob wrestle with angel that's written in Bible just search it yourselves.**

 **I was a bit hesitant to post this chapter because it mostly just shown Motohama's past but I might as well let it out now. After getting the supernatural-related quest, how will Motohama's react to this? And the false memories that Rias planted in normal human was also disabled with Gamer's Mind so he remembered all of it.**


End file.
